Openminded Fatalism
by FatesFavorite
Summary: Harry's been captured by Voldemort! *insert gasp* Will Harry escape? ... sorry, predictable question. What will happen to Harry when Voldemort finds out about that little Horcrux inside him? Probably no slash or romance  I dunno , first fic, whoo.
1. In which Harry is captured

**(A/N): Sorry if this sucks, this is my first time writing a fic and publishing it...sooooo I'm a noob... Grammar mistakes...please don't kill me for it... I'm too young to die Grammar police style! Um...I really am an unconfident noob at this...so be gentle! ...ok that sounded kinda wrong...but whatever... PITY ME 8) yeah... review and read...um...tell me whatever I need to fix and I'll try to fix them...sooooo yeah...enjoy 8D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then I wouldn't be here now would I?...**

**********Line break******Line break******Line break**

Harry was officially screwed.

He was dying.

His blood and splotches of dirt cluttered his features. He was pretty sure that he at least had two broken ribs from the last punishment, and already most of the bones in his body were broken. His emerald eyes held a vacant look, his ears ringing with red pain and a cold cruel laugh that just wouldn't stop. He gave up fighting a while ago, as he didn't have the energy to do so. When he screamed, it was scratchy and afterwards he coughed up crimson blood that came out in little blobs mixed in with the little saliva he had left. The tears of pain had stopped, the tear ducts well dried, and his eyes ached. Heavy pants filled the air that came out with little puffs of breath. In contrast to his hot-blooded body, the air was freezing as if hell froze over. The white walls were bloodied where he could barely sit against it. The dark wooded floor shone and the only furniture in the room was a small round table and two chairs. Nobody was in the same room with Harry…

Except for Him.

'Joy' Harry weakly thought as he had barely time to think, and was more focused on breathing.

'The feeling is mutual little serpent. Honestly, aren't you having a great time?' If Harry could groan he would've. He had no time nor had he had the patience for the mocking tone and the snake-like man who went against everything he stood for (and then some)…but at the same time was so much alike him it was scary. However, he would never admit it…which was exactly why he never thought about it around His presence…

"Not saying my name now are you? Why, Harry, I have the strangest feeling that you're, scared?" Voldemort whispered and tilted his head much like a curious child using the link between them that was now accessible due to the research that Voldemort had done between punishment sessions.

'Bloody hurt that research was…' Voldemort smirked.

"Oh come now, that research wasn't so bad, now was it? Quite fun actually."

Although barely conscious and on the brink of death, Harry glared at the man.

'So much… hatred. I was like that too of course when I was younger. Why, my little serpent, you are more like me than you know…' He mused aloud.

'Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I'm like you…sadistic bastard!' Harry angrily thought which was quite the feat considering the circumstances. That was a lie though…

He knew…he did delve into the subject periodically, more often than not. Not that he'd ever admit that either…but he knew it was the truth…vaguely... Now was not the time to delve into such details. Such comments weren't very useful or comforting in the times of life endangerment at all.

Drops of blood eased from Harry's hairline and slowly down his face, stopping as it mingled with his other blood wounds and joining the bigger rivers that were eventually going to pool down in the ocean. By this point, Harry could barely coherently think.

'I'm going to die…aren't I?' He thought as he lucidly stared at the blood all over his body.

"All in good time, after all, I am a merciful lord. That's what your dear precious Dumbledore would've wanted." The lord held a slightly smug but bitter tone from having the boy-who-lived's fate in his hand, but he name of said old man irritated him.

'Shut up' Harry did not want to die hearing taunts towards whom he considered a grandfather and regained a sense of strength and coherent thought.

"Although, that would be a lie…wouldn't it?" He smiled like a snake and observed his prey carefully.

"He never told you anything, did he? He never told you how he had an unstable sister, or a brother. He never told you how he met Grindewald and how they planned to rule over muggles... He never told you how his father got himself locked up because he was a murderer, a practitioner of dark magic. "

'Stop.'

"He is the greatest light wizard of our century and maybe of all time not mentioning Merlin. How could he not know about your little adventures? The mirror of Erised and that little dragon incident I have no doubt he knew about…How could he missed the little fact that I was there, in that castle, twice now, in a row? How could he have not known that and you figured it out before him? How could he have had missed the death eater under his nose in your fourth year that eventually led to my rising and a killing of a student? Cedric Diggory, if I do remember correctly?" Voldemort chuckled as Harry seethed but said nothing.

"I'm sure the headmaster of Hogwarts, especially so high of his standard could've taken control of his own school, regardless of what the ministry says. Considering it's Hogwarts of course, a school with that high a power level must be more against the corrupted government of the ministry. Because of his actions what has happened to the innocent? Dear serpent, where is your dear godfather?" Harry growled and hissed, momentarily gaining back more of his thoughts.

"I am not wary about him for nothing. He is not that pathetic to be as so senile and ignorant despite his age… So Serpent, why did he use you when he cares about you so?" Voldemort crossed his legs and arms, and looked down at him in an imposing manner. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'…' Harry turned silent, expression unreadable.

"Shall I tell you why?" Voldemort uncrossed his limbs and walked towards Harry. He bent down, cupped his ear, and whispered as if he was telling a secret.

'…'

"Because he doesn't care for you. For the 'greater good' and everyone else is irrelevant. Face it; he isn't the man you thought he was. You poor poor thing…" He stroked his cheek lovingly and kissed his forehead as if the other punishments to get his blood on said forehead and cheek had never happened.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll avenge you. I'll remember you when you are but forgotten even by the very people you call friends. It's time to say goodbye now." Voldemort hugged him and pulled back. He twirled his wand and pointed it at him. Harry shed tears of sadness, all conscious of the happenings around him and him being on death's doorstep.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter. AVADA-" And that's when Voldemort flinched, grabbed his head, and narrowed his eyes.

It was too much for him. He couldn't bear opening his eyes anymore. The tears made his eyes as worse as ever and coherent thinking tired him. Seeing the green light of death would make him lose the pride and dignity he had… well…as if it really mattered anyway. He was going to die. Everyone could assume that he died in an epic fight…a hero...He was the boy-who-lived after all. That was that…

He lost all control of his face, only barely breathing through his nose…He couldn't feel anything…Not the ground or the bitter coldness, he couldn't use any of his five senses…

'Such a shame…' He laid there oblivious to Voldemort's shock and minor pain. The tendrils of his mind, which was trying to latch on desperately to reality, failed and dropped into the sea of deep sleep. Whatever was 'on' in his body had shut down and was entering a state of hibernation…without the awakening after the long winter…

"But…that's….impossible" That was the last thing Harry heard until he fell into a black abyss of nothing.


	2. In which Eloquent Words are Said

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a while. I didn't know where this story would go, and I was nervous in putting up a chapter. I'm a noob so yeah, please remember that when taking over the world. I've been thinking of other stories and stuff. Plus with school and first detention ever (just for being late to school four times :P). So without further interruptions (…maybe), I give you the second chapter. Enjoy. :D **

**-Insert-evil-laugh-here-Marzipan-Harry-Potter-Marzipan-**

'_Shit_' this is the eloquent thought that one Severus Snape focused on when he heard the news restricted for Death Eater's ears.

The boy was not supposed to be captured! Dumbledore and himself had counted that his vat full of luck amounts were enough to at least enough to get him through the year. At the very least, Albus had depended on him getting captured once or twice **before **Lord Voldemort himself saw him and still avoiding complete capture. Now, it'd been two weeks since the apprehension of the raven-haired, bespeckled boy.

_'Well that went well_.' He thought as he turned the corner from the muggle world into the dark magical community of Knocktern Alley.

Whispers bubbled up into the untouched air. The alley wasn't normally like this. Wizards and witches who hung around this place usually kept to themselves, and thus weren't very talkative. Air, usually very thin, was heavy with sound waves. Wizards and witches who usually made shady deals in shady corners, and thrived on the darkness that rested in said shady corners where huddle in little groups, gossiping like school girls who've found out that Allison had slapped Joe after he French kissed her behind the school's dumpsters.

The shallow skinned man stalked the cobbled stoned road has whispers and eyes following him. Inside his eyebrow twitched in irritation, but his careful spy skills wouldn't allow that. Instead, he just pursed his lips and continued his stride.

A battered old man bumped into him. Wrinkles lined with grime stretched across his face, and pockmarks covered his face. Blading was in affect as there was little grey and white hair on his scalp. Crazed eyes indicated that this man was utterly crazed but the coins jingling in his pocket showed that he had enough sense of survival instincts, whether it'd be from selling shady items or pickpocketing.

"SIR! SIR! HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE NEWS! THE NEWS!" He squeaked as he looked onto the dark shallow face of the potions master.

"What are you blubbering about?" The bat sneered in obvious disgust.

"Look right here sir, right here! Harry Potter's status's been changed, oh indeed it has!" He slammed a newspaper onto the dark man's chest and hurried away, to no doubt yammer on about Harry Potter or some peculiar nonsense possibly in a bar.

Now, Severus Snape had no time for luxuries such as the morning meal we call Breakfast. He was a busy man who had little time for such things in these dangerous dark days. Being the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, he had to fulfill the needs of the recent late Headmaster. This included keeping tags on Harry Potter and his group; keeping tags on Voldemort and his plans in addition to serving his every need; making sure nobody knew the truth about any of the vital information said late Headmaster had bestowed upon him; and all the while, doing possibly the most hardest of tasks, taking care of the children in the school while making them oblivious to the things going around them which was proving to be a most difficult task. Thus, he had no time nor the patience for the daily postage and newspaper in which mostly held irrelevant and prejudiced data.

Wanted posters in the Wizarding world reflected the world it came from, and was in a term: magical. They were, like phones in the muggle world, self-updating but constantly due to amazingly complicated magic and a wound up past all wasted in a piece of paper depicting a sought after person.

To put it briefly, whenever the ruler of the World wanted to change a wanted man or women's status, the poster's status was changed. Although the time and effort put into them, it rarely ever happened. Humans are vengeful, stubborn creatures and are rare to change their minds and ideals once made. Moreover, it was bad for publicity and such when the person you've been tracking for God-knows how many days for God-knows what is suddenly innocent for whatever crime they were accused. If dead, the posters usually were changed to fit another criminal and the dead man was probably a small article in the newspaper if they really were all that.

Thus, these variables were the cause of the shocked wide looking eyes of Severus Tobias Snape that was the only indication that he was surprised (which, mind you, didn't happen often.)

**HARRY POTTER**

**NUMBER ONE UNDESIRABLE**

_**Status**_**:**

**IF FOUND, DO NOT KILL OR HARM IN ANY WAY.**

**Report immediately to the ministry to be kept in custody **

**DO NOT HARM IN ANY WAY **

**ANYONE WHO OPPOSES THIS WILL REPORT TO THE LAW **

**First Offence: WILL BE WARNED**

**Second Offence: ALL CITIZENSHIP WILL BE STRIPPED FROM SAID PERSON AND SHALL BE BANISHED FROM THE BRITAIN WIZARDING WORLD. SHALL ALSO BE WARNED**

**Third Offence: WILL BE SENT TO AZKABAN, NO WARNING**

**Those who report will get a ****1,000,000,000 ****galleon reward**

**LD Ministry of Magic approved**

What happened to change the status of the Potter heir? Voldemort probably had to do with the equation, but what part did he play? Will the war change because of this occurrence?

Any normal man would be pondering on the questions above, but Severus Tobias Snape was no ordinary man.

Harry Potter was the most extraordinary thing that had happened to the wizarding world ever since Voldemort, and like all extraordinary things, were only predictable in being unpredictable. Anybody with a brain could see that the boy was destined for great things. Unfortunately, not everyone had a brain in the world of the wizarding (*cough Fudge, Umbitch cough*). Eventually, the wizarding world would be caught in a whirlwind and the boy would be right in the middle of it, of that much was certain. Whatever Harry decided to do, Snape would support him fully. There wasn't really anything he could do other than that. No matter what sides there were, Slytherins would always pick the winning one, and he was definitely a Slytherin through and through. Though nobody was certain, not even he, but he knew just one undeniable truth he was thinking of at the moment…

"_Fuck…we are doomed, aren't we_?" And with that he trudged along the path and into a shady Apothecary shop where he would gather information and argue the price of fire demon blood with the store keeper (and probably win) while remaining totally unaware of the things yet to come.


	3. In Which a Dark Lord Broods and more wor

**A/N: Sorry, guys! .! I've been kinda busy lately with multiple tests, quizzes, and projects killing me since the trimesters over and stuff. Thus, I'm sleeping earlier, putting more focus on my homework and other fanfictions. In addition, I have to have a root canal later…; this is a waste of three sentences describing all my excuses. **

**Muse: Basically.**

**Finally, so NOW you show yourself. Where have you been the last two chapters!**

**Muse: …yeah, just turn the conversation awkward. It's not as if anyone cares. **

**Who says it was awkward?**

**Muse: … NARWHALS- THE MAGICAL AQUATIC UNICORNS OwO**

**Okay, onto real story crap now.**

**Muse: Goodie. **

**I've also been working on my chapters now and not just slacking off 8D So I'll try to get the chapters up sooner. Sorry for being lazy…**

**Muse: Procrastination Fascination**

**Also, please note, I changed some of character's personalities that were in the canon. It's my story; I can do anything I want with it, blah blah blah.**

**Oh, and there is some heavy profanity in this first part so, children, shield your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter story, plot, characters, etc. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter 8D**

**In Which a Dark Lord Broods and More Words are Said**

Draco Malfoy had the worst luck ever.

"FUCK." He stared at the wall, contemplating just what got him into this situation.

'Oh yeah. I took the fucking bloody dark mark and made into another one of the Dark Lord's servants, I see how it is.' He turned his head down so he was looking at his rival.

'Just one question… JUST HOW IN THE FUCKING NAME OF MERLIN DID I GET TO BE THE BABYSITTER OF POTTER!' He clenched his fists.

"Shut up, bastard, it's not like I wanted you to take care of me." Draco sweat dropped and looked at the now awake boy.

"God, were you always this loud? Honestly, I'm trying to sleep here. Lower your profanity levels, I'm pretty sure that's not healthy for such a delicate pale boy like you." Draco blew up.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO DO THIS!" Harry gave him a deadpanned look.

"Then just fucking quit you fucking moron."

"YOU LITTLE-"Draco never got to finish as Harry got up with a groan.

"What happened? It feels like someone dragged me to hell and back…" He glared at Draco.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR? IT'S NOT LIKE I DID THIS!"

"For crying out loud, can you shut up? You're making my ears bleed, stupid." He tried taking a tentative step on the ground…

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO INSULT ME-Pot-"Draco stared on as Harry collapsed.

"FUCK" Was the last thing Draco heard from Harry as he blacked out again

"…" Draco paused in shock for a second before panicking and freaking out.

'WHAT HAPPENED! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM, THE LORD'LL KILL ME! WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT, DAMN IT!"

**5 hours later**

'I am so bored.' The platinum haired stared glumly at the boy.

Draco Malfoy may be impulsive; yes, Stubborn; a bit, and compassionate; sure, but he was still a Slytherin. He knew meanings of self-preservation and dignity, which was exactly why he wasn't going to poke Harry Potter's face even though he was asleep, no matter how tempting poking the boy-who-would-change-the-world was.

The blonde-haired boy's face darkened and his demeanor suddenly changed. Yes, Harry Potter was going to change the world. He knew that, he wasn't stupid like the rest of the hive that was the ministry or the idiotic Death Eaters who thought of Potter as nothing more than a lucky bug who avoided the fierce swipe of the swatter. Of course, the Potter was going to change the world! It was common knowledge for the common sense. Of course, not everybody **had** common sense, but that was just the way the world operated.

The boy who was rejoiced by the light, and now protected by the dark was going to make an obvious alteration in the world. Fate would make sure of that.

"God, you really like maddening the earth, don't you?" and with that, he continued to watch the Potter, wondering what the enigma was dreaming about, and like the potions master, had absolutely no idea what would happen next in the cycle of destiny.

Now, if you asked Voldemort what he wanted 68 years ago, he would ask for a sharp knife, a book of magic, a toy (probably also of magic), and a recipe for death making the cookies of death. After you unwittingly gave him those said items (assuming you are an idiot), he would probably thank you, kill you (in an experimental way no doubt) and go off to do God-knows-what.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a child with problems, very polite yes, but he had undeniably twisted up, horrible issues no kid should ever really have.

Probably the same for Harry Potter would've happened if he grew up with the same circumstances. However, due to variables such as the little fact that Dudley was treated better (giving young Harry hope) and the fact that the orphanage of Tom was pretty crappy and relatively a shit hole compared to the 'nice' and 'normal' house of the Dursley's, they were not exactly alike.

Of course, that still didn't change the facts.

Harry Potter was his Horcrux.

After sixteen years of trying to kill him, he was his horcux the whole fucking time, and he couldn't even kill him.

Words could not describe how much he wanted to kill himself.

The dark lord sighed. Such things could not be helped, after all, would the game be fun anymore if such variables were known from the start?

Voldemort chuckled darkly scaring all death eaters within the hallway at the present moment. You could only see the tops of their heads as they shivered in a fear that could only be cured by kneeling… hopefully. He'd always liked scaring them as he walked the grand hallways filled with Slytherin green and portraits of past great Slytherins. It made him feel, for lack of better words, powerful and significant. Omniscient.

Not at all like the orphanage he had grown up in.

His face darkened, he scowled, and he glared at nothing, further scaring the Death Eaters to the point of pathetically soiling their pants.

In the orphanage he grew up in, yes, everybody was scared of him, but nobody kneeled down to him or kissed his robes. No. Matrons of St. Mary's orphanage were absolutely terrified of him, and they treated him very poorly, but they treated him. Same could not be said for the other residents of the number 5 on Billards Road. Of course they were scared, even one of the residents who knew magic was horrified. That wasn't an assumption or an opinion. That was a fact, true and honest, very much unlike his personality.

Children, hardened by the fact that they all would probably never get a family and would probably never leave the prison, harmed and shunned him for his 'freakiness'. They would very much like a dead unmoving Riddle over a fully healthy and stalking Riddle.

For a normal young boy of age 6, this would be discontenting news. If a normal boy, he would probably be a crybaby, a tragic hero, or something of that sort.

Obviously, the boy who would grow up to be the darkest wizard of all time, was not a crybaby, a tragic hero, and definitely not normal.

Young Marvolo would brood in his room and read book after book after book. His favorite pastimes included practicing his magic thus, petrifying the residents and talking to his snake. He was a child who enjoyed silence, deep thought, and the sacred rare art of competence. He was not the one to enjoy the company of idiots, least of all the complete morons of St. Mary's (which meant everybody in the building).

Seeing the fear in the people's eyes was like playing a brutal game of capture the flag or watching fireworks outside at dawn without your parents knowing. It was exhilarating, like playing a secret game within the game, in this case life. Nobody knew what would happen, because that's how the universe functioned.

If you knew they were scared of you, it was exciting to think that this person, an alive piece of creation, with a life, friends, is afraid of you despite all the support they get. It was fun to see how much they could take until they cracked. It was pleasurable to experiment on how to make them go quietly insane, and God knows everybody had such limits. EVERYBODY. Nothing could compare to something like that.

Tom smirked as a plan formulated inside his mind. The-boy-who-lived was an enigma. He might not know it, and he might be a Gryffindor, but one thing was for certain…

He has the potential to be an amazing Slytherin if need be.

Harry Potter was just a puzzle box just waiting to be opened, and Tom wanted to be the one who did.

Who knows? Maybe this will turn in his favor.

With that, he turned in to go to the room where an innocent blonde snake watched a slightly bitter abused lion sleep.

**A/N: Uh yeah, so basically some stuff about Harry's gonna change the world and stuff. You've heard it before, although you don't know HOW he's gonna change the world so… HA! :D I know something you don't knooooowww 8D Oh and ignore the emoticons, I use those to express the emotions I can't on my face. Also, it's kinda obvious that Harry's gonna change the world, so this isn't going to become another one of those Gary sue fics where Harry immediately joins Voldie in a quest to rule the world and get revenge, having all these special inheritances. (Which harry may or may not have, I haven't decided. I'm not going to have him have multiple inheritances where it just gets crazy, though) I also don't have a clue if he's going to stay single throughout the fic, or if he's going to have a lover that's a guy or girl since I don't do good with romance unless it's tragic (:D). So, I'll leave that decision to you**

**Guy (with suggestion)**

**Girl (with suggestion)**

**Or**

**Forever alone …**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, I want to have the next chapter by next week or something (but knowing me, I'll be sidetracked so I may do it this weekend…)**

**So tell me what I need to work on, blah blah blah, etc.**

**Chao.**


	4. In which a Weasley comes back, Harry con

**A/N: Sorry this is up so late. It took me awhile editing this, and I probably still have mistakes in it… Forgive me! **

**Well, I still haven't decided if Harry shall be single or not, let alone whether he'll be with a guy or a girl, but I'm going to let you guys decide because I'm open to anything, really. I just don't want him to be with someone like Lockhart (*shivers*) or Ginny (Not that I don't like her, I just think they aren't the perfect couple…). In addition, I'm not well versed in romance yet, as fortunately or unfortunately, it may be, so try not to expect anything too great.**

**So enjoy the chapter**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: It kinda explains itself…**

**Don't forget to review ;D**

**In which a Weasley comes back, Harry converses, and Fate watches all **

In an infinite domain, deeper than Space, white and black co-existed, not quite making gray, and still together. A world where Darkness and Light were one, Organized Chaos had a real definition, and paradoxes could be solved. It held a sole property that was unlike most others which was the impossible, was possible. In this world, people could fly on the ground upside down, and people could freeze fire and light ice on fire without melting.

It was an odd, peculiar, world to say the least.

However, there was something that was missing, and that something made all the difference.

Life and Death were non-existent here, it was impossible to produce life and to end it, which was why there were no people here, and why Fate was terribly bored.

Trust me; you **don't** want a bored Fate.

Fate was a muse of destruction and creation, of science and fantasy, of the impossible and the possible. She is what makes opposites collide until they are one. She is what makes life go on the way it is and how it makes sense to us.

She is what makes life so damn difficult.

Truth into lies, light into dark, birth into life into death and into rebirth again.

In the council of ancients and the society of secrets, it was common knowledge that she was the most powerful member…Except, of course, for the ancient angels of heaven or the notorious demons of hell. She was not a God, or rather, she was not God, and no matter how evil she seemed, she was not the devil.

She was however an ancient spirit that held as much power as there was sand on the beaches of the world, how much stars in the universe there were in the universe, and the amount of octaves that your little sister can scream to combined together.

Yes, the octave was definitely the giveaway.

Yet, as powerful as she was, even she had limits. Her face darkened in annoyance. Leaning back, she scowled at a passing cloud. **He** forbade her to ever produce life or influence the crisscrossing ways of death. Of course, she can persuade mortals to give life or to murder.

She was born to determine the total outcome of every creature. Maybe not, how they came to be in that way, but she had Destiny under her command, she was in control. She had the power, the resources, and the brains to make it all work in her favor.

However, there was something missing, there always was.

Her pure white dress flitted against her gray stockings, the material as soft as butterfly wings. She crossed her long legs, and laced her black simple gloves behind her head, intermingling with strands of her long, slightly maroon, red hair. The pom poms of her furry black boots bumped around her legs, as if they were playing a game of tag, the feeling of which was quite annoying.

Her image painted a picture that looked as if it wanted to portray a model of astounding beauty, and of a casual grace that made any undignified position elegant and natural. Her face, however, had transformed into a deep frown.

Of course, she wanted the cycle of rebirth all to herself. She is what makes rebirth possible, and she may control those in that system, but never can she control the system herself. Glaring, a thought suddenly popped inside her head.

Smiling in sudden realization, she hummed a cheery mood.

She wanted it, all right, but she could wait until the show ended.

Oh yes, Harry Potter, he who is the key to making it all happen. Harry would be hers to influence, and **He **could not do anything to stop it. Although, he is in **His** domain, Harry was in HER control. He was still alive, and as long as he was, Fate was still had an advantage.

And she would get all she could out of it until the final curtain dropped.

Oh yes, things were about to get interesting.

She sighed in content, leaned back in her roll chair, put her hands behind her back, and looked up at the sky.

Black was mixed with white instead of the usual sky blue. Unlike reality, this infinite isolated place had no concept of ceilings or sense. It was like the inside of a giant magic eight ball, white and back wisps swirling around each other.

"The sky's pretty today." She told nobody in particular before disappearing with a white flash and a distinct *POP* to go visit her friend, Destiny.

In magical comas, the scenery is neither light nor dark. This symbolized the magic of your core before it forms and matures, as nothing is really dark or light. It is the role model of how it should look like.

Dr. Cassern James Eberly researched the area of the magical brain/mind in which your subconscious went when you slept or fainted, really anything when you weren't awake or acting like you should be. He, of course, had no one to test because for reasons that were obvious, the ministry did not approve. Being a gentle spirit, though a bit peculiar in behavior, he experimented on himself, in which further escalated him into deep coma, himself, in which he never woke or even aged to this day.

Harry was floating within estimated area in which the doctor got lost.

That of which was, of course, comforting.

He remembered he woke up some time ago but he fell asleep again in pain, and with a fear he could not place.

He floated there not really looking or thinking about anything. He felt empty inside but he could feel a dull ache. Blinking as if it were foreign to him, he stared at something invisible in which he could not place….

But he _knew _it was there.

"…" He blankly tilted his head.

"_Do you wish to leave this place?_" He thought about it and answered.

"…I do not know…Would it make a difference?" If the being made any sort of indication that it had emotion, Harry had not heard nor had he saw of it.

"_To whom are you asking it'd make a difference to_?" A smooth voice slithered its way into the air, not being feminine or masculine.

"…the world." He said with slight hesitation.

"_Yes._"

"Me?"

"_Of course._"

"…You?" The being stayed quiet until it finally answered with a slight hesitation.

"…_only if you want it to." _He quietly spoke.

"I am…afraid of what there is to come…I…I don't want to get lost." Speaking like a frightened child, he looked down as if guilty.

"_Whether you want to go or not is your choice. However, choose you must, eventually. Just be prepared for the consequences of either choice, and the burdens they will bear._"

"…" He was terrified of going back. He could sense something was coming.

Nevertheless, there was one truth of the world he currently resided in.

It was the most boring place ever.

It was a phenomenon that Eberly could spend so much time here without dying a death by boredom.

'So it's either spend the eternity in here, live, and stay ignorant, but die the worst death ever or get out of here with no safe guarantee but have a chance at life…"

In the end, it wasn't really a hard choice.

"I was getting bored of sleeping here anyways." And with that he took the invisible hand above him.

"_And so it shall be, Chosen One._"

Instead of the usual small, but homey Burrow or the cold estate of the Blacks, the Weasleys and the order were gathered at a random safe house.

A gloomy atmosphere surrounded the hidden, muggle cottage in the forests. It was so thick and obvious; it was a surprise the Death Eaters haven't found them yet. Melancholy faces gathered around an oval dining table. Ron looked like he didn't get enough sleep and was busy comforting an equally miserable, sleep deprived Hermione, who looked like the plague had struck every library that ever existed.

Remus and Tonks leaned against each other with worry. More defined lines stretched upon his face and his face was ashen with worry. His hair and clothes were scruffier than ever, but the look in his eyes told that he was fully competent of murdering you in the most drastic way ever…well drastic to you, with Remus; it wouldn't really make a difference.

Tonk's hair had turned a rainy gray and a slight bump made its way on her belly. She looked lost rubbing her thumb on her fingers subconsciously, and staring off into space. It was concerning, to say the least.

Molly's face was pale and frantic. Arthur sighed deeply at several intervals. The Dragon Tamer and the Curse breaker cursed at everything but nothing in particular. Even the Weasley twins looked solemn, plotting a way to get revenge for kidnapping their black-haired little brother.

Percy could not be found, although, his presence was not needed. They couldn't bear to face him at the moment. Fate, although, had other ideas.

Tonks sighed and stared wistfully at a wall. Things just weren't the same without Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, and Mad-eye. Snape was just as good as traitor scum to them and no one really wished for his return.

Many things have gone downhill for the light organization ever since it started. Now it was considered rebel group in a corrupted society, and its leader was gone as was a large portion of its members.

Shacklebott, the other aurors, and the other ministry workers that were in the order were too busy to come. They still had to deal with the ministry after all, they'd be fired and they could risk Azkaban if they weren't careful. Muggleborns working within the ministry and in the Order, were put in safe houses, the Order completely understood if they wanted to protect their family and not risk Snatchers.

Arthur was in the Muggle Department so they had put him off, as there was really no need for that at the moment. Tonks was fortunately excused due to her coming baby. It didn't help that her husband was a werewolf and that she was part of the Order too.

They had no connections within the Ministry or the Death Eaters. Their two beacons of light were gone, as were some of their best fighters. They had barely a way to contact their people for more help, and their people consisted very little based on trust. What to do, what to do, wh-

Fred and George burst open the door. Tonks jumped, she didn't notice that they were gone while in her deep tracks of thought. Would she have not noticed Remus was gone? What if he was captured and she- She flinched as if slapped. She didn't want to think that way… She still had the present and she still had hope. If she didn't, she wouldn't be here, now would she?

"FRED, GEORGEE! GETOFF ME!" She knew that voice, vaguely but who-

"PERCY" Molly came to hug him but Charlie stopped her. Arthur just stood there and was at lost at what he should be doing.

"If you're really Percy Weasley…"

"…What did we do to accidentally scar him for life?"

"Never."

"Ever."

"Making him go on a broom again?" Percy struggled.

"…You made my toy broomstick bite me…accidentally?" They let go of him.

"Yup."

"That's him alright." They sent a rope-binding spell at him.

"So what do we suppose…"

"…we do with him?" Percy cast a guilty look upon his face.

"HEY!" They looked down on him, causing him to squirm a little.

"uhm…I came back to apologize…They ministry has changed and I realized it was going downhill for a while now and uhm…"

"No duh, Sherlock." Percy looked at Ron and Hermione Sniffled.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for abandoning you for the ministry…" Fred growled.

"And why should we believe-" He got cut off by Remus.

"Say, Percy." The man in question looked up.

"Yes?"

"How exactly did you get here?" They all stared at him causing him to squirm away from the pressure.

"Mundungus Fletcher told me…" Charlie cursed and Bill groaned.

"Of course he did…rotten coward."

"I didn't come here just to apologize…although, that was my first intention." He added so they didn't get the wrong idea.

"What then? What did you have to tell us so badly?" George questioned.

"…Harry's wanted posters have updated." Now everybody was as silent as a grave, and only one though went through everybody's minds.

'What the hell does Voldemort want?'

"**You bloody traitor!" **Cool icy depths seemed to stretch down into the golden irises of the being.

"**I assume this is urgent?"** A livid hand shot out to choke him, as if it were a lion pouncing on its prey.

"**You bloody-! How could you do that to them!" **An eyebrow rose across a pale forehead.

"**To whom?" ** He inquired which only made the woman angrier.

"**BLOODY-! HE WAS YOUR BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU JUST CONDEMN HIM TO SUCH A FATE?" **Red lips pulled out into a cruelly amused smirk.

"**What? I'm fulfilling his dreams." **

"**By turning his life into a NIGHTMARE! Look at you! You used to be so kind, so caring, and moral!" **Laughing bitterly, the man narrowed his eyes.

"**And so naïve. So ignorant to the importance in my role."** His smile disappeared now, thinking of times he would rather forget, no matter how happy he was.

Yet he just couldn't forget.

Or come to enjoy them.

"**But-"** He suddenly turned on the woman he used to call 'friend'. However, those days were forever gone, lost within the sea of sorrow, rage, and war.

"**I am not the only one who has changed dear dear Katrina. Or have you forgotten the cold, deceitful person you once were. You have gone soft." **He mockingly said her name, and his voice progressively got lower as he reached the end of his point.

"…" The woman had gone silent, also remembering the times she was better off forgetting.

"**My personality in the present or past is not important now. Yes, I did sentence him to such a fate. It's necessary, and besides, it would be a lie if I said I didn't enjoy such a thing." **The hand grew tighter around his neck.

"**Shut up."** Challenging eyes locked with furious eyes.

"**This was his choice, not mine or anyone else's. I'm merely doing my part, my end of the deal, which I also benefit from. It's true that I'm enjoying this, but it's not like I forced him or anything." **He slapped Katrina's hand aside.

"**It's not fair…" **Katrina trembled and the man chuckled.

"**I gave him a choice, and he took it, simple as that. Fairness doesn't have anything to do with it. It's okay, I'll take good care of him. It's not as if I don't care about him. After all, he's my brother. I still really do love him." **Katrina had no idea what love meant when he said it so adoringly with a slight cruel edge to it. Whatever it meant, though, she didn't like it.

They stared at each other, both with rampant, clashing wills. Almost demonic golden eyes challenged cerulean blue eyes as if it were a game. A smile, a thing so simple, was the beginning of a mask of complex lies, but yet, his face looked like an entertained child playing a board game, and winning. Some sort of childish joy came from manipulating others, and Katrina knew that as a fact, an unnerving fact that sent chills down her spine.

Staring for another moment longer, the golden-eyed man disappeared without a sound, as if he were never there. Katrina stood there for a moment, before sliding down and crouching in a ball.

Within her lifetime, Katrina saw the games he played as a regular reoccurrence. Those reoccurrences had usually ended in violence and broken spirits, in which Katrina had to pick up the remaining pieces of the destroyed and futilely put them back together again. She had a particularly bad feeling about his one, never seeing him so happy, and anxious. In the past, she stood by the sidelines and watched, not doing a thing against her former friend. However this time, it included her child, and she wouldn't be able to bear her child to be broken.

No.

Harboring loving emotions towards her former friend would not be enough to save him if that ever happened.

She loved him and cared for him, but if he even tries to splinter her child, she would not let him live that through without severe consequences.

She couldn't let that happen.

Not again.

**A/N: I promise to have some Harry and Voldemort action, and I apologize if all this seems bland to you.**

**Oh, here are the pairings you guys seem to want:**

**With girl: 0**

**With guy: 1**

**Forever alone: 2**

**So if you guys want to vote, now would be a good time.**

**Oh, and I do have an idea where this is going. I know for sure that Harry has a bigger role in the universe than just the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-horcrux and I think you know too. I made that kinda obvious... hmmmm… * - ***

**Well, even though, Harry will not be a Gary sue or the 'perfect' dark, all-powerful being. There will be humility, and oh- well you'll see.**

**And so Happy really really late new year/holidays/random birthday (mine's today 8D)! HAZAR!**

**HEAR YE HEAR YE **

**MARZIPAN 8D**

**Ciao~**


End file.
